1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, having a fuel injector that can be acted on with highly pressurized fuel by means of a high-pressure fuel source and can be actuated by means of a metering valve device that is able to control the pressure in a pressure booster control chamber so that in a pressure booster pressure chamber delimited by a pressure booster piston, which pressure chamber can be filled via a check valve with fuel from the high-pressure fuel source and communicates with an injection valve member pressure chamber, the pressure booster piston increases the pressure, causing an injection valve member for injecting fuel to open and fuel is injected from the injection valve member pressure chamber into the combustion chamber of the engine.
2. Prior Art
An abrupt pressure drop can occur in the high-pressure fuel source during operation of an internal combustion engine. This can be the case, for example, during a quick transition from full load operation to overrunning operation.